


[Podfic] The Wreck of Doubt

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] Shatter Together [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: In the beginning, he haunts rooftops, wanders the skyline at night, puts himself where Red Hood is likely to find him.“Hey,” Jason says, the first time Clint sees him after the night they met. He pulls his mask off, and his hair falls across his forehead, black and curling, sweat-drenched at the roots. The grin he gives him could break hearts at fifty paces, and here’s Clint, like an idiot, standing at point-blank range.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Jason Todd
Series: [Podfics] Shatter Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800304
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wreck of Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787324) by [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible). 



[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13NuSo5NU4omI42czKTn6F2etR009unRp/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14YVHyLxE5B4zHgckcFm_OFV0h0Zs2DiE/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ISs2l3FIG7Ibmw-STdl9_9Ck7xOTfOfg/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1knHGHxBNb0SO9VUeERNl-w9u1g-LUMLy/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N-uOM2P0geVbGFwv7NZ8QsQ5Zl3zU9ZW/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Chapter 6

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-DvN3bZnQ_toNSfBr5l2SkOPgUFQN_Xh/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thepartyresponsible for permission to record!


End file.
